Beauty and the Beast But, its FNAF
by 06elmXEnderGirl
Summary: What happens when you take a fairy tale and but in fnaf charecters? this story of course...
1. The Start Of Something Mabey Great

**Ender: WELLCOME TO MY STORY BEAUTY AN THE BEAST BUTS ITS FNAF**

 **ok, so dont rage about who is who and there will be song from the musical none of the song are mine ,Lastly enjoy as i take you on an enchanted journy to be my guest...**

 **Mike:why did you put a usless message at the front?**

 **Ender: Ugh copyright and that stuff**

 **Mike: Sure**

 **Ender: SHUT UP BEFORE I LET THEM KILL YOU INSTEAD**

 **Mike: Ok... rude**

 **Ender:...**


	2. Mangle

**In a castle lived a animatronic he had everthing he wanted but he was spoiled and selfish that night an old begger womean, man? i couldnt tell but they asked for shelter from the storm and offered a Single rose in return he refused they asked again he turned him awy agian the old begger told him not to be disved by looks they appearnse driffeted away and reviled and enchantress, enchanter? still no clue of the gender and cursed him in the case and all who lived there**

 _little town its a quite village, ever day like the one before_

 _little town full of little people waking up to say..._

 _Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

 _There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

 _The same old bread and rolls to sell_

 _Every morning just the same_

 _Since the morning that we came_

 _To this poor, provincial town_

Good Morning, Mangle

Good morning, Toy Bonnie

Mangle: Have you lost something again?

Toy Bonnie: Well, I believe I have

Problem is, I've I can't remember what

Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me

Where are you off to?

Mangle:To return this book to Golden freddy

It's about two lovers in fair Verona

TB:sounds boring

 _Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question_

 _Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

 _Never part of any crowd_

 _'Cause her head's up on some cloud_

 _No denying she's a funny girl Mangle_

 _Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?_

 _Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?_

 _I need six eggs! That's too expensive!_

 _There must be more than this provincial life!_

Golden freddy: Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm in town!

So, where did you run off to this week?

Mangle:Two cities in Northern Italy

I didn't want to come back

Have you got any new places to go?

Goldie:I'm afraid not

But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like

Mangle:Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big

Goldie: Bon voyage

 _Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar_

 _I wonder if she's feeling well_

 _With a dreamy, far-off look_

 _And her nose stuck in a book_

 _What a puzzle to the rest of us Mangle_

 _Oh, isn't this amazing?_

 _It's my favorite part because—you'll see_

 _Here's where she meets Prince CharmingNow it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"_

 _Her looks have got no parallel_

 _But behind that fair facade_

 _I'm afraid she's rather odd_

 _Very diff'rent from the rest of us_

 _She's nothing like the rest of us_

 _Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us_ _Mangle_

Foxy:Look at her, BB my future wife

Mangle is the most beautiful girl in the village

That makes her the best

BB:But she's so... well-read!

And you're so... athletically inclined

Foxy:Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of—

BB:Mmm... je ne sais quoi?

Foxy: i have no clue what that means

Foxy: _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_

 _I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

 _Here in town, there's only she_

 _Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry ManglrSo_

 _Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy?_

 _Monsieur Foxy Oh, he's so cute!_

 _Be still, my heart I'm hardly breathing_

 _He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_

 _Bonjour!_

 _Pardon_

 _Good day_

 _Mais oui!_

 _You call this bacon?_

 _What lovely flowers!_

 _Some cheese_

 _Ten yards!_

 _One pound_

 _Excuse me_

 _I'll get the knife_

 _Please let me through!_

 _This bread_

 _Those fish_

 _It's stale_

 _They smell!_

 _Madame's mistaken_

 _Well, maybe so_

 _There must be more than this provincial life!_

 _Just watch, I'm going to make Mangle my wife!_

 _Look there she goes_

 _That girl is strange but special_

 _A most peculiar mademoiselle!_

 _It's a pity and a sin_

 _She doesn't quite fit in_

 _'Cause she really is a funny girl_

 _A beauty but a funny girl_

 _She really is a funny girl_

 _That Mangle_

Bonjour foxy Mangle said walking past with out looking up from here book.

Foxy grabs her book "foxy can i please have my book back."

" theres no picture how can you read this"

"well some people just use there imagination ."

"lets say we go down to the tavern"

"cant i need to go help my father"

"that old coo beeds all the help he cant get!" the too start gigling until mangle gets mad foxy hits balloon boy on the head

"ya dont talk about her father that way"

in the background a loud bag is herd mangle sprints off

mangle saw her father at her house working on an invention like he always dose

Will: Ill never get this thing to work" he kicks it starts hopping on one foot"my arthritis"

"papa youll get it to work i you belive you will "

"you realy think so "

"i always do"

they too work on it all day til it works

"IT WORKS WOO HOO I AM OFF TO THE FAIR MANGLE" he loads up the wood chopper and rolls away.

"bye papa".

 **Ender:end of part 1 go get drinks now**

 **Mike: why are yeou putting on a play for me again?**

 **Ender: you wanna go back in the office**

 **Mike: no, and i love how theres one human and the rest are robots**

 **Ender: shut up**


	3. Taking his place

**Ender: ok sitt down mikey**

 **Mike: dont call me that**

 **Ender: shut up and sit down**

In the middle of the woods theres a wired purple dude in a cart goin to the fair

"shoot good goin horse were lost "

"welp take a right" "i think"

HOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL

"thats not a bird"

HOWWWWWWWLLLLLLL

"or a mating call"

while un hooking the cart"GET ME OUT OF HERE HORSE"

the too sprint off while the wolves arnt very far behind until hitting he castle

"LET ME IN PLEASE"

the gate opeans

he rushes in

"helloo?"

"Not a word bonnie or lil rip of your face"

"to late i dont have a face any more"

"HEY SIR YOUR WELCOME HERE!"

"WHO WHO was that " will started too look very scared out side he notice

that his horse ran off

bonnie and freddy get up from were they were in the room

"Ello i am Bonnie and this is freddy

"thanks for coming but get out"

"have a heart freddy, here you look cold warm bye the fire"

"the master wont find out"

chica come in the room weeling a cart of tea with a small plush bunny sitting on it

"here tea you look so cold"

"thanks"

freddy was freaking out even more

"I AM NOT SEEING THIS I AM NOT SEEING THIS, Bonnie if the master finds out"

"he wont find out"

In the back of the room a loud yell is herd

"as i said he'll find out soon..."

"YOU ALL HAVE BETRAYED ME "

"Spring-

"YOU WILL CALL ME MASTER"

"master he was in the cold i was being nice"

glaring at will with his grey silver eyes

"So...Youve come to stare at the beast "

"N-no i got lost in the woods"

grabbing him "Let me show you The tower..."

"NOOO LET GO OF ME

Mangle was reading

BB and Gaston walk over

"BB go get me a deer from the woods"

"the woods? no you no i hate the woods"

swinging bb over his shoulder throwing him in the woods"

"NO NOT NOT THE WOODS THERE A BUGS AND SPIDERS AHHH"

he comes back lookin at mangle and starts singing

You've been dreaming, just one dream

Nearly all your life

Hoping, scheming, just one theme:

Will you be a wife?

Will you be some he-man's property?

Good news!

That he-man's me!

This equation, girl plus man

Doesn't help just you

On occasion, women can

Have their uses too

Mainly to extend the family tree

Pumpkin, extend with me!

We'll be raising sons galore

[Mangle]

Inconceivable!

[Foxy]

Each built six foot four!

[Mangle]

Unbelievable!

[Foxy]

Each stuffed with ev'ry Foxy gene!

[mangle]

I'm not hearing this!

[Foxy]

You'll be keeping house with pride!

[Mangle]

Just incredible!

[Mangle]

Oh so gratified

[Mangle]

So unweddable!

[Foxy]

That you are a part of this idyllic scene

(spoken)

Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my little wife massaging my feet, while the little

Ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven!

[Mangle]

Dogs?

"no Mangle strapping young boys like myself"

[GASTON, spoken]

No, Belle!

Strapping boys...like me!

[Mangle, spoken]

Imagine that!

[Foxy]

I can see that we will share

All that love implies

We shall be a perfect pair

Rather like my thighs

You are face to face with destiny!

All roads lead to...

The best things in life are...

All's well that ends with me!

Escape me?

There's no way

Certain as "Do, Re,"

Mangle, when you marry...

(spoken)

So Mangle, what would it be?

Is it "yes", or is it "OHHHHHH, YES"?

[mangle, spoken]

I...I just don't deserve you!

[Foxy, spoken]

Who does?

(sung)

Me!

[Mangel, spoken]

running in side

But thanks for asking!

BB comes back

"soo how did it go "

"i will have mangle for my bride"

"SHE TURNED YOU DOWN!?"

"she fisted there the best "

"to my tavern"

mangle comes back out side "me wife of the boish brainless"

Madame Gaston

Can't you just see it?

Madame Gaston

His little wife, ugh

No, sir! Not me!

I guarantee it

I want much more than this provincial life!

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned...

"wait horse weres papa"

"TAKE ME TO HIM" she gets on the two sprint off into the woods to the spooky castle

(inside)

"Helloo"

"freddy look a Girl"

"yes i can see its a girl"

"mabye she can break the spell"

coughing comes from the tower

"PAPA"

she runns up there bonnie following little behind so hes not seen

"PAPA, your hands are like ice who has done this to you"

"m-mangle you need to go this castle has things in it"

"Another intruder how _intresting_ "

"WHO ARE YOU ,let him go"

"would you take his place"

"what, come into the light were i can see you"

from the rafters were he was he jumped down and walked in the light showing the

animatronic that was very much withered

"ill do it ill takes his place"

"done"grabbing will

"NO MANGLE I AM OLD I HAVE LIVED MY LIFE"

"your 30..."

"..."

throwing will out get him out of here and he disapears

"whats your name"

"Spring-*thinking for a sec* trap"

"have fun in the tower" he disapears

"oh and you will join me for dinner"

 **Ender:END OF PART 2**

 **Mike: wow him throwing will look so real**

 **Ender: huh?**

 **from some were back stage**

 **will: OW GOD SPRINGTRAP WHY THE FRICKIN HURT**

 **Will: GAH MY ARMS BROKEN**

 **St:Oops**


	4. Foxy Song

**Narrator ender returns "as the animatronics was cursed he fell down the stairs"**

 **Spring looked "wait what?" he then fell down the stairs "MY FACE" "oops my bad fell into despair for who could ever love this douchebag" "..." mike looked again"WHy am i still watching this Trash" Ender just stared :l and got out a ruler "Frik.."**

Bonnie headed up to the tower "Ello i am here to take you to your room"

Mangle looked up "M-my Room" "But of coarse you'll be with us for a while so you need a proper room" Bonnie walked her down to her beautful room"the m aster request you join him for dinner and like that he walked out"

Meanwhile back at the village

(bb), it disturbs me to see you foxy

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you, foxy

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favorite guy

Everyone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

No one's slick as foxy

No one's quick as foxy

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as foxy

For there's no man in town half as manly

(Baby,Ballora,Funtime Foxy)

Perfect, a pure paragon!

[BB]

You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley

And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on

Who plays _darts like Foxy_?

Who breaks _hearts like Foxy_?

Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Foxy?

[Foxy]

As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

[ALL]

My, what a guy, that Foxy!

[Foxy]

I needed encouragement

Thank you, BB

[BB]

Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you!

Too much?

[BB]

...Yep

[ALL]

No one fights like Foxy

Douses lights like Foxy

[BB]

In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Foxy

[Foxy]

When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver

And beasts of the field say a prayer

First, I carefully aim for the liver

Then I shoot from behind

[bb]

Is that fair?

[Foxy]

I don't care

[All]

No one hits like Foxy

Matches wits like Foxy

[BB]

In a spitting match, nobody spits like Foxy

[Foxy]

I'm especially good at expectorating!

Pa t o we

[ALL]

Ten points for Foxy

[Foxy]

When I was a Kit, I ate four dozen eggs

Every morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

[BB]

Who has brains like Foxy?

Entertains like Foxy?

[Foxy]

Who can make up these endless refrains like Foxy? (Cough Couch BB made more than you cough cough )

I use antlers in all of my decorating

[ALL]

Say it again

Who's a man among men?

Who's the super success?

Don't you know? Can't you guess?

Ask his fans and his five hangers-on

There's just one guy in town

Who's got all of it down...

[BB]

And his name's F..O..X...

I believe there's another X...

It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate

And I've never actually had to spell it out loud before...

[ALL]

Foxy!


End file.
